Sonamy Parody
by Tailschick
Summary: After reading Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool's "Cliché & Unoriginal" story, I wanted to write my own parody story. We both met with eachother and agreed on one thing, Sonamy is trash. Not only is it trash but, it's cringeworthy, overused, and extremely unoriginal. Enjoy the parody. Story co-written with Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool for helping me write this. He was an awesome co-writer. After reading his "Cliché & Unoriginal" story, I wanted to write my own parody story. We both met with eachother and agreed on one thing, Sonamy is trash. Not only is it trash but, it's cringeworthy, overused, and extremely unoriginal. So let's get started.**

 **Sonamy (Parody)**

It started out as a simple day. Sonic was running and enjoying life, like always. Then all of a sudden, Amy Rose came out of nowhere.

"Soniku!" Shouted Amy.

"Oh man, Amy." Said Sonic to himself.

Sonic has always loved Amy, he just never shows it. He then started running away from the happy pink hedgehog. Sonic always ran away from Amy because, he loved her. All guys in the real world run away from a girl that they love. It just makes so much sense. Then Amy started to get sad. That made Sonic sad too. He hated seeing her like this. Even though he's never once shown any signs of liking her, he just loved her so much.

"Sonic please come back." The pink hedgehog begged.

Sonic stopped running, and turned around to face her. He slowly walked up to the saddened hedgehog, and started to kiss her. Amy was surprised by this but, went along with it. The 16 year old and the 12 year old continued to kiss because, there was nothing messed up about that at all.

"Sonic, that was amazing." Said Amy.

"Thanks Ames. I just always run away from you because, I love you so much." Replied the blue hedgehog.

"Oh Sonic, that makes so much sense. I can't even begin to describe how much sense that makes."

"I know Amy, it just makes way too much sense."

"Oh Sonic, let's go on a date because, I love you."

"Oh Amy, that didn't sound cringeworthy one bit. Let's go out and have a good time."

The two of them decided to go to the park for a picnic. It was so relaxing just being with the one that they loved. Then Amy and Sonic saw Tails and Cream. The two of them were on a date as well because, Tailream always exists in Sonamy stories for some reason. Sonic and Amy thought it was so cute how the two of them got together even though they've never showed any form of interest in one another. After their picnic, they went to go see a movie.

"Oh Sonic, this movie is so romantic." Said Amy.

"I know Amy. Me and you going to go see a movie in a Sonamy story is not overused in the slightest." Said Sonic, putting his arm around the 12 year old girl.

The movie was quite romantic. It was a story about a guy and a girl falling in love with each other. The movie was so original, it was almost too much for them to take. Sonic the 16 year old hedgehog loved the 12 year old pink hedgehog so much. After the movie, Sonic walked Amy back to her house.

"Amy that day was amazing." Said Sonic as he kissed her.

"Oh Sonic, I just can't stop saying oh sonic. The writer just can't think of anything else." Replied Amy.

"That's because Sonamy writes are terrible at being original." Said Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, this has just been the most amazing day ever." Said Amy in the most cringeworthy way she could.

"Anyway Ames, I've gotta go now."

"But Sonic, can't you stay with me tonight."

"Why Ames?"

"Because I've been having nightmares. I think I need you to sleep with me."

"You've been having nightmares?"

"Yes nightmares, the most overused reason to get you to sleep with me in a Sonamy story."

"Ok Amy, I'll sleep with you. I love sleeping with little girls."

With that, they both crawled into her bed. The they both cuddled with one another. They loved eachother so much, even though their chemistry is completely off.

"Good night Sonic, I love you." Said Amy.

"Wait is the story ending this early? If it ends this early, then it would seem like no effort was put into the story" Said Sonic.

"Of course no effort was put into the story, it's a Sonamy story after all." Replied Amy.

"Oh yeah, Well I love you too Amy." Said Sonic.

With that, the lovely couple fell asleep in eachothers arms. No fanfic has ever ended like this before. The originality is just so present here. Sonic and Amy just love each other so much. Sonally fans can stick their work up their $$.

 **There, done with that parody. Though to be honest, you'll probably have a difficult time telling it apart from an ordinary Sonamy story. I hope in the future to make fun of Sonally, Tailream, and Tailsmo as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, back with more junk. Once again I would like to thank Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool for helping me write this. I tried writing a story on my own and it didn't turn out very well.**

 **Sonamy (Parody)**

It then was a simple mornin. Both Sonic and Amy woke up in eachothers arms. They both looked at eachother and kissed.

"Good morning my lovely angel." Said Sonic in the most cringe worthy way possible.

"Good morning my love of my life." Said Amy, returning the cringyness.

They then got out of bed. They were both hungry and thought that they should eat. Amy made breakfast because she's a girl and belongs in the kitchen. She made pancakes shaped like hearts, baked with extra cringe... I mean love.

"Breakfast is ready." Said Amy, happily.

"Oh boy, pancakes." Said Sonic.

They both started eating their pancakes. The love between them was so strong as they ate breakfast with eachother. Their love was perfect and filled with so much chemistry. They had so much in common that it made them the perfect couple. As the extremely original couple finished eating, Amy washed the dishes because she's a girl. They then started to kiss as they turned on the tv.

"Let's watch Teen Titans Go, It's my favorite show." Said Sonic.

"Wow Sonic, I love that show too. It's so funny and not cringey in the slightest." Said Amy.

Apparently, shows from the real world, exist in Sonic's world too. You know, because that makes sense. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion come from outside. Both tilted their heads and looked behind them. Then Sally Acorn busted through the door.

"My door!" Shouted Amy.

"Sally, what are doing?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm evil now, so I'm going to take over the world." Said the squirrel or chipmunk. I'm not really sure. Some fanfic writers put chipmunk and some put squirrel. So from now on she shall be referred to, as a squirrmunk.

"But why are you going to do that." Asked Amy.

"Because I'm a stupid bitch who should not be with Sonic because, Sonamy is real and perfect. Now I'm going to take over the world to show just how evil I am. Now I am going to be the antagonist of this story, just like 89.99999999999999% of Sonamy stories." Said Sally, laughing evilly.

"Oh no your not taking over the world on my watch." Said Sonic, spindashing into the squirrmunk.

Sally was then slammed into the wall. Sonic then started punching Sally in the face.

"You are going down Sally because, I LOVE AMY AND NOT YOU! There's no such thing as cannon, only Sonamy exists." Said Sonic, continuing to punch Sally.

After Sonic was done beating up Sally, she ran away crying. As she ran off, she thought about how much of a worthless character she is, and how Sonamy is cannon so Sonic will never love her. After Sonic had successfully stopped Sally from conquering the world, Amy ran up to him and kissed him.

"My hero!" Said Amy.

"I'd do anything for you Ames. I love you more than the writers of this story love Tails." Said the blue hedgehog.

The extremely original couple started kissing once more. Their love was so strong for one another. They then thought that they should go on another date. Their love required it. They went on an extremely cliché date. They loved eachother so much. After the date was over, they decided to go for a walk on the beach. The sun started to set.

"Oh Sonic, the sky is so beautiful." Said Amy.

"Not as beautiful as you." Said Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, that didn't make me cringe in the slightest. And it was such an original response that no one has ever written before." Said Amy, kissing him.

"I love you Amy." Said Sonic.

"Um, Sonic."

"Yes Ames."

"What if Sally starts to try and take over the world again?"

"Then I will stop her. Sally being evil is so in character, just like characters in a Sonamy story. If she comes back, I will stop her."

"Thanks Sonic, this plot makes so much sense."

"Well it's a Sonamy story. The plot didn't have to be good. As long as it's a Sonamy story, it will get so many favorites, follows, and positive reviews."

They then started to kiss. Their love was so strong. It was real and haters of Sonamy will burn in hell. Their love is perfect and amazing.

* * *

 **Another chapter down. I'm a new writer, so please review an feel free to criticize. I always want to improve as a writer. Also, let me know if you would like a Sonally, Tailream, or Tailsmo parody in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed this story. All the reviews are so wonderful, even more wonderful than Sonic and Amy's "love". I would also like to once again thank Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool for helping me write this. Finally, I would like to thank Nebula the Hedgehog for inspiration. When I couldn't think of something to write, I would look to her "amazing/one of a kind/not terrible/in no way shape or form unoriginal" stories. Anyway, let's go.**

 **Sonamy (Parody)**

Sonic and Amy woke up in bed together. This chapter started off just like the last chapter because... lack of creativity or originality. They then went downstairs to the kitchen. Amy cooked breakfast because, she's a girl. Sonic sat down watching TV while Amy cooked because, he's a guy. There love was incredible.

"Breakfast is ready." Said Amy.

"Hurray, food. I love you Amy.

They then started eating. It was amazing all just so amazing, and yummy, and stuff. After they were done, Amy did the dishes because, she's a girl. Amy then saw Sonic sitting on the couch with a laptop. Amy decided to approach her love who was totally cannon.

"What are you looking at Sonic?" Asked Amy.

"Oh, I'm just reading fan fiction." Said Sonic because, you should always want your girlfriend to know that you read fan fiction.

"Oh, that's great Sonic. What are you reading?"

"I'm reading stories written by Nebula the Hedgehog."

"Wow I love her. Her writing is so creative and not lacking in substance in the slightest."

"Yeah I know, and her totally not Mary Sue OC character is amazing. Hardly anyone uses a hedgehog as their OC character."

"Each story she writes is just so original. I can't even begin to comprehend just how original they all are."

"I just can't believe that one starboy Freedomfighters123 wrote that Nebula diss story. Her work is just so amazing and should never be criticized."

After the couple talked, they read some of the incredible fan fiction. Luckily, the stories had the grammar and complexity of an elementary school student, making it simple to read. They sat there reading for a couple of hours. Then they heard a big boom-boom outside. They both looked outside to see Sally the squirrmunk, in a giant mech.

"Sonic, you and I are going to be together. Even though I'm a stupid bitch who should have never been created by SEGA because, only Sonamy is real." Said Sally.

"Oh no Sonic. Sally is back to being evil and trying to conquer the world because, that's so in character for her." Said Amy worryingly.

"Don't worry Amy, I will stop her. Nothing will stand in the way of our love." Said Sonic, as cringey as he possibly could.

Sonic then ran out and started fighting Sally. She was more evil than Eggman and Hitler combined, so he had to be careful. It was a big and epic fight. The writer didn't feel like explaining all the details, and just decided to skip to the end of the fight. Sonic had successfully won. Sally was defeated along with Sonally. Sonic looked down at the woman he hated and would never love because reasons.

"You are defeated and me and Amy love each other." Said the bloooooooo hedgehog.

"It's not over yet." Said Sally.

Sonic was suddenly hit by some fire. He shouted ouch in pain as he stop, dropped, and rolled. That's what you should do if your randomly caught on fire. He got back up and looked to see Blaze.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm helping Sally take over the world because, I'm also evil now... For some reason."

"You'll never get away with this." Said Sonic, starting to fight Blaze.

They both started to have an epic battle. The battle was so epic, the writer was too lazy to explain the fight and just skipped to Sonic winning. Sonic had defeated Blaze. He was so proud, knowing that he had beat up two girls who he didn't love because Sonamy is the only real cannon relationship.

"I can't believe you defeated me. I came from my dimension to randomly conquer your world for some reason, now I'm defeated. Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo!" Said Blaze, as she started to cry because Sonic only loves Amy who he has so much more in common with.

Sonic then walked back into Amy's home. She ran up and kissed her hero. She also huged him and stuff.

"Oh Sonic, you once again saved the day from those women who you hate and will never love." Said the happy pink hedgehog.

"That's right Amy. This plot makes so much sense. I love you." Said Sanic.

"Well this chapter was over fast." Said Amy.

"Of course it was. If it was any longer, actual effort would be required. This is a Sonamy story, no effort is required to write it. Writing a Sonamy story is like Getting an S rank in 'Sonic Generations', you don't have to try." Said Sonic to his girlfriend he loves so much.

"Hey Sonic, let's go read some Nebula fan fiction."

"Oh boy, one of a kind originality."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaannnnnndddddd done. Well thank you all for reading, see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now to make fun of more than just Sonam. It's time to make fun of those stupid high school stories. Me and Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool HATE those stories. So, we will be making fun of them in this chapter.**

 **Sonamy (Parody)**

It was another day of being happily in love. Sonic and Amy woke up together. They kissed and then got out of bed. The two of them ate breakfast and it was good. They then had to go to school now for some reason, even though none of the Sonic characters actually go to school. They whent to their high school, Nebula High. The school of originalaty. All Sonic high school stories are amazing and not cringeworthy in the slightest.

All of the characters had cliché high school personalities. Sonic was the popular jock, Amy was the preppy cheerleader, Sally and Blaze were bitchy cheerleaders because only Sonamy is real, Tails was a nerdy kid with glasses and other nerd stereotypes, Knuckles was a jock who goes to high school instead of guarding the Master Emerald, and Cream was the shy girl.

As the bell rang, Sonic and Amy stepped into the school. They were both holding hands because they love each other, and Sonamy is real and amazing. As they were walking to their lockers, they were talking to each other.

"So Sonic, what do you think you got on the test yesterday." Asked Amy.

"Um Amy, we weren't in school yesterday. The writers just now decided to make this one of those stupid high school stories. Even though me, you, and no one else in the Sonic universe actually go to school." Replied Sonic.

"Oh, so it's going to be one of those crappy high school stories."

"Not just a crappy high school story, but a crappy Sonamy high school story."

"Well then, let's just get this over with."

The two of them that were totally in love with one another, walked to class. Once in their class, they sat down. Sally and Blaze were looking angrily at Amy because they were so bitchy and didn't deserve to be with Sonic because, only Sonamy is real. Sonic and Amy both kissed one more time before class began. Vanilla then walked in because, she was a teacher for some reason. After class they went to lunch.

Sonic and Amy sat next to each other because of love. As they were eating, Sally threw her food at Amy because, she was angry that Sonamy was the best thing on the planet and Sonally belonged in the garbage. Amy was sad because food was all over her face. That made her sad. That made Sonic angry. Amy ran to the bathroom crying. Sonic then walked over to Sally angrily.

"What in the world is wrong with you Sally?" Yelled Sonic.

"Well I am a stupid bitch because, Sonally can never be real because, only Sonamy is real because, it's the best thing on the planet." Replied Sally.

"Well stop messing with Amy because I love her. Me and her have so much in common."

"Like what?"

"Like, like, like um uh... Well we just do, ok. Now leave her alone because I love her and stuff."

Sonic walked back and sat down. Amy came back from the bathroom and sat down. He kissed her and asked her how she was.

"How are you Amy?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm fine Sonic. Thank you." Said Amy.

"It's no problem Amy. I love you because reasons."

"Sonic I love you too because Sonamy is amazing and perfect."

The bell rang and they went back to class. After class was over school got out. It was the big basketball game tonight. Sonic was the team captain. As the big game went on, Amy was cheering him on because she's a cheerleader. Sonic then won the game. That made Amy and Sonic happy. After the game, they went back home. They both loved eachother so much. They then ate dinner and went to bed.

"Good night Amy." Said Sonic, kissing her.

"Good night Sonic." Replied Amy.

They then kissed and fell asleep because, they love each other.

* * *

 **Well then, I hope everyone liked it. And by liked it, I mean hated it. If you thought that this story is absolutely terrible, then that means I succeeded. The. Next chapter I am planning on being my last chapter.**


End file.
